Frozen
by Arikado karma kun
Summary: REEDITADO En las heladas tierras de Asgard siendo iluminadas por las bellas luces del norte un niño de cabellos rojizos, ojos dorados como el sol mostraban una mirada gélida que cualquiera que lo mirara a los ojos se quedaría de hielo. pésimo summary pero lo sabrán cuando lo lean :) de momento K
1. Chapter 0: Prologo

**Hi! fans de kamigami no asobi, aqui les traigo mi primer fic de este genial anime. espero sea de su total agrado. ****kamigami no asobi no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Prologo<p>

En las heladas tierras de Asgard siendo iluminadas por las bellas luces del norte un niño de cabellos rojizos, ojos dorados como el sol mostraban una mirada gélida que cualquiera que lo mirara a los ojos se quedaría de hielo. El chico se encontraba solo, caminando sin ningún lugar al cual llegar salvo su hogar con su padrastro Odín y hermanastro Thor. Siguió caminando sin cambiar su semblante cuando de repente escucho un leve sollozo que no pudo ignorar sino al contrario, le dio curiosidad saber de donde provenía. Siguió aquel sollozo el cual se hacía mas fuerte y agudo ala ves, llego a aquel bosque donde pudo escuchar con mas claridad aquel sonido que lo había llevado a ese lugar. Busco con sus ojos al dueño de ese sollozo hasta que la encontró. Mas abajo de donde el se encontraba había una niña sentada en la nieve con sus manos tapando su cara para que nadie la viera llorar. Llevaba un vestido blanco con detalles azules y un abrigo gris con brillos. Su cabello violazul (N/A: no se como se escribe) estaba amarrado con un broche de flor de sakura blanco en una coleta baja. Camino hasta donde se encontraba la niña para inclinarse hasta la altura de ella.

-Estas bien?- pregunto sin mucha diferencia obteniendo una respuesta negativa de la niña que no levanto su mirada para verlo

-Porque lloras?- pregunto por segunda vez

-Los niños siempre se meten conmigo y me llaman monstruo porque nací con esta maldición- sin levantar su rostro alzo su manita en dirección diferente al niño para darle forma a un muñeco de nieve con mucha facilidad. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver la hermosa magia de la niña.

-Te dicen monstruo por tener un maravilloso don como ese?- sin dejar de ver el muñeco de nieve al que ya le había puesto brazos, ojos, nariz y boca. la niña miro sorprendida al chico, le había dicho que su poder era maravilloso? No podía creerlo era la segunda ves que alguien le decía que sus poderes eran maravillosos aparte de sus padres y hermanos.

-De verdad de la buena?-

-Verdad de la buena! Porque yo también tengo un don salvo que el mío es diferente al tuyo, mira- regalándole una brillante sonrisa estiro su brazo derecho haciendo aparecer una flama que danzaba en la palma de su mano sin hacerle daño para luego hacerla desaparecer frente a los ojos de la niña los cuales brillaron al ver los poderes de fuego que el le mostró.

-Es genial-

-Verdad que si? Jejeje, me llamo Loki, como te llamas?-

-eh? Oh! Me llamo Yui Kusanagi-

-Yui? Lindo nombre pero te llamaré Hilda-

-Porque?- pregunto la pequeña con curiosidad

-Porque tu me agradas y es un nombre de cariño que solo yo puedo decir para mi amiga- las mejillas de Yui se tiñeron de rosa al escuchar esa bella palabra "amiga" se había hecho la amiga de alguien a quien apenas conoció para ella era un sueño hecho realidad que no quería que se terminara o que no fuera real pero no le dio importancia porque estaba muy feliz en ese momento.

-Hilda, quieres jugar guerras de nieve?-

-Si!- le respondió a su amigo con una cálida sonrisa que las mejillas de Loki se tornaron rojizas al ver la linda sonrisa de su ahora amiga. Comenzaron su juego de guerra de nieve muy alegremente, hubo risas que se escuchaban en todo el lugar donde se divertían a lo grande. Thor quien fue a buscar a su hermano menor por petición de su padre para regresar a casa. lo encontró en el bosque jugando con una niña que no había visto antes en Asgard. Observo con calidez a Loki quien mostraba una gran sonrisa a aquella niña de su edad y esta se la devolvía de igual forma, Loki sintió la presencia de su hermano al que invito o mas bien le insistió en venir a jugar con ellos.

-Hilda. El es mi hermano: Thor y hermano ellas mi amiga: Hilda bueno en realidad se llama Yui pero yo le digo Hilda de cariño- presentaba a los chicos felizmente

-Gusto en conocerte Yui, cuando tiempo tienes en Asgard?-

-El gusto es mío Thor-san, tengo medio mes aquí-

-Oigan, seguimos con nuestra guerra de nieve o seguirán hablando- reían los niños por el comentario de un impaciente chico pelirrojo que quería volver a su juego. Luego de terminar su guerra los chicos acompañaron a Yui a su casa antes de volver a la suya. Le dieron las buenas noches a Yui y su familia quienes les agradecieron por traerla a casa antes del anochecer.

-Yui, te veo mañana para jugar otra ves-

-Claro Loki-san y... Gracias por ser mi primer amigo- esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro que pudo escuchar claramente el niño mientras se alejaba junto a su hermano.

-De nada, Hilda-

-Te agrada Hilda verdad?-

-No me agrada, me gusta Hilda- un leve sonrojo se asomo en sus mejillas por lo último que dijo. Pasaron los días que se convirtieron en meses y su amistad seguía siendo la misma. Loki le dijo a Thor que un día le diría a Yui cuanto la quería pero no seria demasiado tiempo porque ella les menciono que regresaría a su hogar en Japón dentro de un mes y no sabia cuando la volverá a ver. Llegaron por Yui muy temprano para llevarla a un lugar donde antes era un templo para seguir jugando con la nieve pero antes de comenzar ella les comento que había descubierto una nueva habilidad hace una semana y quería mostrársela para divertirse mas. Sin perder mas tiempo ella levanto un poco su vestido para dar un firme paso al piso que rápidamente se expandió convirtiéndolo en una fina pero fuerte capa de hielo.

-Es grandioso Yui-

-Gracias Thor-san-

-Wooooow es fantástico Hilda, vengan vamos a patinar- sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la mano de Thor e Hilda llevándolos a la pista de patinaje donde empezaron a patinar. sin darse cuenta, una extraña figura se escondía en las sombras de unos pilares los vigilaba teniendo cuidado de no ser descubierto por los niños o por algún guardián que vigilaba el lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>bueno eso fue el prologo, en lo personal Loki x Yui es mi pareja favorita después de Takeru x Yui. en fin, si mi fic es aceptable continuare escribiendo. sin mas que decir hasta la siguiente edición.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Recuerdos de Cristal

**Hi! aqui esta el primer cap despues de tanto tiempo (5 dias). en el prologo es donde Loki conoce primero a Yui antes de Baldr. bueno ya no les quito tiempo disfruten del capitulo y luego comentan, opinen, etc. **

* * *

><p>Recuerdos de cristal<p>

La extraña figura seguía atento a lo que estaban haciendo los pequeños dioses para dar su informe a su señor pero fijo su vista en la niña que estaba con ellos, ¿Que hacia una débil niña humana con ellos? Eso solo arruinaría los planes de su señor Pensó el ser dejando al descubierto su rostro purpura y agrietado por el frió sin dejar de vigilar su objetivo pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que la chiquilla que jugaba con ellos creaba pequeños bultos de nieve para subir y bajar con un deslizador que habían hecho Thor y Loki con unas ramas que encontraron en el bosque el dia pasado.

- Es imposible que una humana como ella tenga tales poderes, debo informar a mi señor de este descubrimiento- rápidamente dejo el lugar para dirigirse a lo mas profundo de las montañas donde se pudo distinguir un gran castillo de piedra (N/A: escuela de Harry potter) dentro de el vigilaban la entrada dos titanes de mediana estatura con el mismo aspecto que el ser que necesitaba entrar con urgencia a ver a su señor. Al estar dentro de castillo busco la sala del trono por diferentes lugares de arriba hacia abajo hasta llegar a su destino. Abrió las puertas del lugar para encontrarse con su señor, un hombre de túnicas rojas y oscuras de cabello negro cual oscuridad asechaba la luz y ojos púrpuras que reflejaban un brillo siniestro. el hombre se encontraba sentado en su imponente trono con una copa de vino en su mano derecha sumido en su mente cuando hablo su esbirro sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Como vas con la vigilancia de esos mocosos, Malaquías-

- Mi señor Fenrir, los chicos siguen siendo los mismos pero algo nuevo ha ocurrido mientras los vigilaba-

- Algo nuevo? De que se trata- alzo una ceja mostrando interés.

- hay una niña humana con ellos pero no es normal, posee una magia que puede crear hielo y nieve- Los ojos de aquel poderoso hombre se abrieron al escuchar algo así.

- Puede crear hielo y nieve? Es una esplendida noticia, esa niña fue bendecida por los dioses con el don del invierno y es perfecta para mis planes. Tráeme a esa niña y no vuelvas sin ella entendido?-

- Si mi señor- el golem sombrío se retiro a cumplir su misión para dirigirse al lugar donde seguían jugando los niños. luego de pensar un plan para llevarse a la niña sin que los jóvenes dioses no se dieran cuenta de su presencia se escondió en la sombra de los pilares para acercarse con cuidado a los niños y secuestrar a la chiquilla pero mientras mas se acercaba mas se alejaba la niña de el. Yui seguía creando bultos de nieve y Loki seguía saltando uno tras otro hasta que el cansancio lo venció sentándose en el hielo y Yui lo acompañó sentándose junto a el.

- Ahhh fue muy divertido quisiera seguir jugando por siempre, cierto Hilda?-

- Claro, yo pienso lo mismo pero todo tiene que terminar y se que mañana seguiremos jugando como siempre-

- Cierto... Sabes Hilda? Hay algo que queria decirte pero no pude decírtelo-

- Enserio? Que es?- pregunto Yui parándose al mismo tiempo que Loki lo hacia.

- Bueno, en todo este tiempo que hemos pasado los tres juntos quería decirte q-que... t-tu me g-gust- cuando dio un paso adelante sintió algo rocoso debajo de su pie que crujió y el golem dejo escapar un quejido de dolor bastante audible para los niños.

- Loki cuidado!- alertó Thor a Loki escondiendo a Yui en un lugar seguro e invoco su martillo para pelear con el golem y Loki se preparaba también para la pelea con el sombrío ser.

- Este asunto no es con ustedes mocosos, solo vengo por la chiquilla!-

- No dejare que te lleves a Hilda Monstruo!- Loki arrojaba lanzas de fuego al golem sombrío que se dirigía hacia Yui rápidamente. Thor por su parte destruía a los golems de roca que el malvado villano creo para detenerlo pero fue inútil ya que el martillo de Thor era mas poderoso que sus seres de roca. A punto de tener a Yui en sus oscuras manos fue derribado por las llamas y relámpagos de ambos chicos dejándolo semi inconsciente tratando de alcanzar su objetivo.

- Yui estás bien?-

- No estas herida Hilda?-

- No estoy bien, gracias a ustedes chicos... Cuidado!- los alerto Yui del sombrío ser pero era tarde por que la monstruosa bestia tenia a Loki en su mano tratando de acabar con el. Yui uso sus poderes para embestir al sombrío golem y liberar a su amigo del agarre de este sin mucho éxito porque parte de su poder no solo lo libero sino que alcanzo a darle una parte de su cabeza que comenzó a cambiar el color de un mechón de su cabello a azul marino y al monstruo el cual empezó a congelarse rápidamente hasta convertirse en una estatua de hielo que se rompió en pedazos al impactarse en el firme suelo.

- Loki, Loki! Despierta por favor-

- Hilda... No llores... Estoy b-bien- decía Loki tratando de tranquilizar a Yui quien tenia lagrimas en sus ojos antes de quedar inconsciente.

- Que mal para tratar de salvarle la vida a tu querido amiguito, no crees pequeña?-

- Q-quien eres tu?- pregunto con temor Yui al hombre que apareció de la nada frente a ellos.

- yo soy Fenrir, el dios que acabara con Odín y gobernara Asgard muy pronto y tu mi querida niña me perteneces- dirigió su mano hacia la niña a punto de llevársela con el cuando una gran espada llameante se interpuso entre el y la niña sin hacerle daño.

- Sabia que esta aura maligna provenía de ti-

- No esperaba que llegarás hasta aquí Odín, pero lamentaras el haber interrumpido mi plan de llevarme a la chica bendecida por los dioses!-

- No dejare que te la lleves, Thor llévate a Loki y a la pequeña con el oráculo el sabrá que hacer una ves llegues con el-

- Si padre, vamos Yui hay que curar a Loki-

- S-si- Thor subió a su hermano y a Yui en el gran caballo de su padre para dirigirse con el oráculo lo mas pronto posible mientras su padre y Fenrir se batían en un feroz combate. Cabalgo hasta el bosque para adentrarse en lo mas profundo de este llegando a un lugar donde se realizaban rituales para los espíritus de la bondad y luz. Bajaron del gran corcel buscando un lugar para que Loki recuperara sus fuerzas, Yui observaba el lugar sin apartarse de el.

- Delfos! , soy Thor dios del rayo por favor necesitamos tu ayuda Loki esta herido y no despierta...-

- Donde esta el muchacho? Debo examinar su herida- pregunto el anciano Delfos apareciendo frente a los niños y veía a Loki por todas partes hasta encontrar la herida en su cabeza.

- Dime pequeña, tus poderes mágicos provienen de nacimiento?-

- Si-

- Bien, escucha con atención Yui lo que te deparara el destino: Tus poderes esconden cosas hermosas y a la vez peligro. El miedo será tu adversario que solo tu puedes enfrentar pero si Fernrir te encuentra con tus temores sin vencer será mas poderoso que Odín usando tu poder y será el final de Asgard- Yui al escuchar lo que el oráculo predecía no evito sentir miedo de su propio poder que algún dia lastimaría a las personas que ella amaba especialmente a Loki.

- Thor Loki Esta bien, gracias al cielo su herida no fue en el corazón. lo sanare pero bloqueare sus memorias olvidando lo que ocurrió hoy especialmente sobre Fenrir y los poderes de Yui-

- Que!? No hay otra forma de curar a Loki sin que olvide a Yui!?-

- Thor-san esta bien, si el señor Delfos debe borrar las memorias de Loki para sanarlo estará bien-

- Pero que estas diciendo Yui! si Loki pierde sus recuerdos te olvidara por siempre- decía Thor muy preocupado por la respuesta de ella.

- Lo se pero es lo mejor para el asi estará a salvo y no quiero que le ocurra nada después de que me olvide. Adiós Loki, mi primer y querido amigo nunca te olvidare-

-Yui...- veía con tristeza a Yui que se despedía de igual forma tomando la mano de su hermano mientras que Delfos trataba las heridas del niño. Una vez acabado su hechizo le decía a Yui que la regresaría a su hogar aprovechando la oportunidad de que Fenrir estuviera lo bastante distraído para que no pudiera notar la presencia de ella. Desde ese dia tal y como les había dicho ella se marcho a su hogar natal dos dias después de que Loki descansara lo suficiente para recuperarse. Lentamente abrió los ojos para mirar a su alrededor y saber donde se encontraba y lo que vio primero fue a su hermano quien estaba sentado a un lado suyo.

- Como te sientes Loki?-

- Un poco adolorido todavía... Y donde estamos?-

- En casa, hace dos días fuimos a las ruinas de un templo a jugar con Hilda-

- Hilda? Quien es ella?- pregunto curioso por saber quien era esa persona.

- Te contaré quien es después de que te recuperes-

- Esta bien... Todo mi cuerpo esta bien pero...porque siento que perdí algo precioso- el pelirrojo derramaba lagrimas sin sentir tristeza y Thor solo lo miro pero sabia el porque lloraba: El hechizo de Delfos hizo que olvidara todo lo que ocurrió hace dos días atrás pero el corazón de su hermano lloraba por la pérdida de su mejor amiga la niña que nunca olvidaría y esos recuerdos se fueron cristalizando con el tiempo hasta entonces.

* * *

><p><strong>bueno ahora me quedo un poco largo pero yo espero que mi tercer capitulo este igual de largo y tal ves tenga un Takeru x Yui si se llegan a los 30 reviews, bueno hasta aquí dejo el cap. para continuar con el tercero. hasta la próxima!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Reencontrándose

****He aquí el segundo cap. Quizás aya un Takeru y Yui en el siguiente no lo se solo si tengo algo nuevo en mi mente o me llegue algo de inspiración. bueno ya no les quito tiempo disfruten del capitulo y luego comentan, opinen, etc.****

* * *

><p>Reencontrándose<p>

Habían pasado nueve años desde aquel incidente con Fenrir todo había sido pacifico en Asgard. Loki había hecho un nuevo amigo Baldr lo chicos junto a su hermanos habían hecho una promesa de que nada se interpondría en su amistad pero Thor seguía pendiente de Loki ya que el hechizo del olvido se desvanecería tarde o temprano. Recordó la platica que había tenido con Delfos acerca de Su hermano.

_Flashback_

_-Delfos tu hechizo habrá hecho que Loki olvidara a Yui en sus memorias pero no en su corazón -_

_- Esto era lo que me estaba preocupando-_

_- De que hablas?- pregunto Thor desconcertado._

_- Mi hechizo no seguirá bloqueando la memoria de Loki por mucho tiempo-_

_- Cuanto tardara en romperse?-_

_- A lo mucho, nueve años pero desconozco el momento en que se romperá el encantamiento-_

_- Entiendo (entonces recordara a Yui y todo los momentos que paso con ella) bien, en ese caso seguiré cuidando de Loki. hasta luego Delfos- se despedía Thor del oráculo cortés mente para irse volando devuelta a su hogar_

_- Mi hechizo ademas de bloquear las memorias de Loki también oculta el aura mágica de Yui, solo espero que no sea muy pronto o de lo contrario Fenrir podría encontrarla- decía un muy preocupado Delfos rogando a los dioses que no llegara a pasar ese suceso porque el no podría protegerlos con el poco poder mágico que tenía._

_Fin del Flashback_

...

Loki pov

Me encontraba durmiendo en mi habitación teniendo el mismo sueño una y otra ves: Estaba yo a los ocho años en el bosque jugando en la nieve con una niña que no había visto nunca. Nos divertíamos como nunca, después estábamos en un templo en ruinas jugando en la pista de hielo y esa niña creaba bultos de nieve de la nada cuando algo me da en la cabeza y ella empieza a llorar repitiendo mi nombre sin soltar mi mano, yo le decía que no llorara, me encontraba bien para no hacerla entristecer y la imagen de aquella niña estaba empezando a hacerse borrosa y justamente ahí acaba el sueño. Intentaba recordar el rostro de ella pero lo único que podía recordar de esa imagen fueron sus lagrimas y decía mi nombre muy triste. Pero ahora la pregunta que estaba en mi cabeza es ¿quien era esa niña?, ¿Como sabia mi nombre?, ¿Que significaba ese sueño? Pero no tenia respuesta y lo tendría que descubrir por mi mismo. tendría que hablar con Thor acerca de mis sueños pero primero tendría que encontrar a Baldr para contarle yo mismo de mi sueño. Por suerte encontré a Thor en el pasillo sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Thor! que haces ahí parado como estatua! Ayúdame a buscar a Baldr-

- Esta bien, yo buscaré por los pasillos-

- Yo los jardines estoy seguro que debe estar el ahí - fui rápidamente a buscar a Baldr en los jardines. Cuando por fin llegue encontré a mi amigo en el pasto seguro se tropezó nuevamente con lo torpe que es pero no estaba solo, se encontraba encima de alguien que no pude reconocer. con rapidez ayude a Baldr a levantarse y alejarlo de chico desconocido. Pero no era un chico sino una chica de cabello vio-azul amarrado con un listón rojo en una coleta baja. vestía el mismo uniforme que Baldr salvo que el de ella era mas femenino y sus ojos eran cálidos del mismo color del atardecer. Al vernos frente a frente mi corazón salto por un momento preguntándome porque me emocionaba verla sin siquiera conocerla.

Fin Loki pov

...

Yui pov

Estaba caminando por los alrededores de la escuela buscando a Tsukito-san para pedirle ayuda con los apuntes de historia pero no logre encontrarlo al contrario había encontrado a Baldr-san en el jardín en compañía de las hermosas aves que había a su alrededor.

- Baldr-san estabas aquí todo el día?-

- No, tengo un rato que llegue aqui necesitas algo Yui-san?-

- no realmente estaba buscando a Tsukito-san para que me ayudara con los apuntes de historia, lo has visto?- le pregunte con la esperanza de que supiera algo.

- No lo he visto por aquí pero te ayudaré a buscarlo- le agradecí por su ayuda pero cuando empezó a caminar en dirección hacia a mi tropezó con su pie cayendo encima mio sin lastimarme. Me quede un momento mirándolo para saber si se había lastimado cuando un chico pelirrojo llego a alejarlo de mi como si fuera alguien peligrosa pero al vernos me sorprendí al reconocerlo.

- _Loki_...- dije en un susurro para que el no escuchara. Habían pasado nueve años desde aquel día para reencontrarnos de nuevo aquí en la escuela del jardín flotante que zeus-san había creado. Estaba feliz por dentro pero sabia que Loki no me recordaría por el hechizo de Delfos.

- Loki que ocurre? Porque miras de esa manera a Yui-san-

- Yui? Es la primera vez que la veo-

- Lo dices enserio? A mi me parece que ya la conoces-

- Lo digo enserio pero necesito hablar contigo asolas, perdón neko-chan tenemos que irnos y un placer conocerte - se despidió con una sonrisa picara muy propia de el. aunque haya cambiado por fuera sigue siendo el mismo Loki de siempre.

Fin Yui pov

...

Yui veía a los muchachos alejarse lentamente hasta que desaparecieron de su vista. Miro un momento sus manos traía Puestos unos guantes de satin color blanco asimilando el color perla, se entristeció tan solo pensar que sus poderes fuesen un peligro para las personas que estuvieran cerca de ella. Estaba tan concentrada en sus manos que no sintió que alguien estaba a un lado de ella mirándola pero se dio cuenta al instante al reconocer su aura.

- Sigues pensando que tus poderes podrían lastimar a alguien?, no debes tener miedo de ti misma-

- Thor-san! Cuanto tiempo sin verte- se alegro de volver a ver al hermano de su mejor amigo

- También digo lo mismo, nueve años pasaron desde ese día... no te pongas triste por eso sabes que fue un accidente-

- Lo se y aun así no puedo evitar tener miedo de lo que pueda pasar si llego a liberar todo mi poder-

- ... Hace un rato vi a Baldr y a Loki charlar entre ellos tal parece que no te recuerda pero tu a el si-

- Si... Pero es mejor así de esa forma el estará a salvo- decía muy segura volviendo a su personalidad tranquila y alegre pero sabia que en el fondo estaba triste porque Loki no la recordaba ni siquiera sabia su nombre ni como la llamaba Hilda de cariño.

* * *

><p><strong>En el cap anterior había dicho que iba a ver un Takeru X Yui si llegaba a los 30 reviews pues no hubo un pequeño error en lo que dije, quise decir si se llega a los 15 o 20 reviews. bueno eso es algo, espero les haya gustado y...hasta el próximo cap!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Separación

******Bueno aquí les traigo el cap 3 y... bueno lo sabrán cuando lo lean jejeje. no les quito tiempo otra ves y espero les sea de su agrado el capitulo.******

* * *

><p>Separación (parte 1)<p>

Seguían caminando los jóvenes para buscar un lugar donde pudieran hablar sin interrupciones. Después de ver a esa chica Loki tuvo un flash muy corto sobre el sueño que tenía cada noche y Baldr lo noto un poco extrañado. Se habían alejado bastante del jardín y de Yui para discutir acerca del sueño que había tenido desde que llego al instituto de aquel jardín flotante.

- Loki te encuentras bien?

- Si es solo... Que tuve un sueño pero siempre es el mismo cada noche-

- Y de qué trata ese sueño?- pregunto con curiosidad.

- Bien, me encuentro a mismo de ocho años en el bosque Jugando con una niña que no reconozco pero ella hacia magia de hielo y nieve. Luego cambia el lugar en un templo en ruinas. Yo estaba tendido en el hielo y ella me movía diciendo mi nombre una y otra vez. Le decía que no llorara, estaba bien y justo cuando quería ver su rostro termina el sueño despertando al siguiente día-

- Mmm... Y dices que se repite cada noche quizás no sea un sueño común. Los sueños también tienden a ser predicciones-

- Tú crees eso? Yo aún sigo sin entenderlo-

- No te preocupes seguro lo comprenderás con el tiempo- le palmeaba el hombro en señal de estar seguro de lo que decía su amigo.

Paso medio mes de escuela terminando finalmente el nivel dos de secundaria dando comienzo a las vacaciones de primavera (N/A: se me ocurrio primavera porque me gusta esa estación). Algunos chicos y chicas preparaban equipaje para irse de excursión al bosque y otros hacia las montañas a esquiar. Los jóvenes dioses, otros alumnos y Yui se había quedado en el instituto a hacer tarea de verano para poder disfrutar su verano tranquilamente sin tener algún pendiente de la escuela.

- Hurra! Terminamos los deberes ahora a disfrutar de las vacaciones!-

- Siii!- gritaron al unísono todo el salón

- Deberíamos celebrarlo con alguna bebida refrescante-

- De-de Aun es muy pronto!- reprocho Apolo a Dionisio

- A donde iremos para relajarnos? Tienes algo en mente Hierba?-

- Mmm... Qué tal si vamos a la playa, las olas son perfectas en esta estación-

- No es temporada de olas en primavera ademas, la última vez que fuimos a la playa Zeus cambio el clima por desgracia- decía Hades con su habitual actitud depresiva.

- ohhh entonces que deberíamos hacer?-

- Porque no hacemos una fiesta en el instituto? He leído en los libros que los humanos aun en vacaciones hacen festivales en primavera-

- Gran idea Bal- Bal!-

- Yo propongo hacer algunos lugares por orden mitológico y hay que hacer un baile para terminar con éxito el festival- todos aprobaron la idea de la joven pero Baldr la veía desconcertado por la proposición de ella.

- Porque sugeriste algo que nos separase?

- Eh? que nos separase?-

- Hablo de formar grupos basados en la mitología quiero estar siempre a tu lado. Arrebatarme esos momentos preciados es un serio crimen, Como castigo cenaras conmigo todos los días- Baldr estaba a punto de tomar su mano pero Yui la escondió rápidamente ya que no quería que Baldr saliera herido por su magia.

L-lo siento Baldr-san pero tengo que ir a buscar a Toth-sama para aclarar unas dudas de la clase anterior, será después-

Pero…-

De verdad, lo siento- se alejó de él lo más rápido que pudo dando una vuelta por el pasillo apoyándose en la pared para descansar y ahí empezaron los tristes recuerdos de cuando volvió a Japón. Trato de olvidar esas memorias pero los ecos en su cabeza eran como miles de agujas que la torturaban, los objetos a su alrededor estaban empezando a cubrirse de nieve. Takeru quien estaba paseando por los pasillos de la escuela encontró a Yui no muy bien ya que tenía sus manos en su cabeza y mostraba una cara de dolor que no soportaría por mucho

Hierba, hierba, KUSANAGI!-

Eh? Takeru-san cuando…-

Hace rato que llegue pero tú has estado rara últimamente, estas bien Kusanagi?-

Si, solo tuve un mal recuerdo pero estoy mejor- le dijo, con una sonrisa

Si tú lo dices, en fin, te estaba buscando porque anni necesita tu ayuda para los preparativos del festival-

Ah! Claro enseguida voy-

Te acompaño- los chicos caminaron hacia el salón donde harían su puesto y luego se fijó que Yui jugaba con sus manos pero lo que llamo su atención fueron los guantes que tenía puestos – Hierba siempre me he preguntado porque llevas guantes?-

Eh? Bueno no es nada en particular es solo que…tengo sarpullida- se excusó la chica pero la pregunta que había hecho el dios del agua la había tomado por sorpresa.

Mmm… en fin, Yui,… -dijo el chico mirando para otro lado- Alguna vez has sentido…cosas? ¿cosas que no habías sentido antes?

¿Cómo qué?-

Tu sabes, sentir cariño por alguien que no es de tu familia?-

Ehhh bueno eso es algo diferente. si he sentido cariño por alguien pero esa persona me ha olvidado- eso último lo había dicho con tristeza.

… Bueno si algo te ocurre o te sientes triste yo estaré ahí para apoyarte- le dijo con voz dulce y amable, una que solo ponía con ella.

Gracias Takeru-san- no habían dicho nada más y siguieron su camino pero los jóvenes estaban siendo vigilados por un cuervo.

Los días pasaron muy rápido y los jóvenes ya casi habían terminado para dar inicio al festival de primavera. Hubo música, juegos de azar, concurso de karaoke, etc. Al llegar el atardecer todos los alumnos entraron al instituto para dirigirse al auditorio y cerrar con broche de oro el festival con un inolvidable baile. Para las jóvenes parejas sería una noche para recordar, algunos seguían bailando y otros descansaban un rato Loki había hecho algunas travesuras a los chicos y una que otra broma para divertirse sin dejar de vigilar a Baldr quien observaba a Yui y Takeru charlar muy animadamente ya que los jóvenes desde hace un tiempo se habían hecho muy buenos amigos.

- Bueno sigue explicando esas cosas… entonces si tú no puedes tener muchos novios ¿yo tampoco puedo tener muchas novias?

- Claro que no, bueno por poder puede ser pero no está bien-

- ¿Por qué no?- pregunto el, curioso

- Porque cuando tú y una chica sois novios, se supone que no podéis estar con otra persona, es decir; como novio por ejemplo: imagina que tú y yo somos novios y yo, normalmente sin que tú lo sepas, me hago novia de Apolo-san eso te dolería, sobretodo, porque te habría engañado.-

- Es decir… que cuando tienes novio y ese novio se va con otra te sientes traicionada y eso es porque ¿le querías?- Yui asintió

- Bueno y ese amigo que tú le sientes cariño se convierte en alguien especial para ti en… alguien que querrías que fuera tu novio?-

- No siempre pasa con un amigo pero… sientes que esa persona es especial, aquí- toco su vientre - o aquí- toco su pecho, encima de su corazón haciendo que se enrojeciera – sientes que quieres protegerla con tu vida… que… le quieres besar en sitios que no son la mejilla- con eso ultimo Yui lo había dicho con mucho cariño como si estuviera diciéndoselo a alguien a quien ama con el corazón mirando levemente a Loki. Esa chica era toda sinceridad y confiaba en él, no se rendía y lo más importante, fueron aquellas últimas palabras lo que lo habían cautivado pero se dio cuenta de como miraba ella al chico pelirrojo lo cual se entristeció. el sabia que Yui sentía algo por aquel dios nórdico del fuego pero no dejaría de ser su amigo por eso. Loki estaba escuchando discretamente la conversación de ellos pero al escuchar a esa chica decir esas palabras su corazón se sacudió de emoción pero no se explicaba el porqué. Takeru se acercó más a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla lo cual hizo enrojecer a la joven.

- Arigato- le dijo con voz más dulce que la anterior.

- ¿Eh?-

- Por ser mi amiga, por aguantar mi mal humor y aceptarme como soy y siempre estaré ahí para ti- le dijo con una sonrisa

Ella sonrió feliz y en un impulso le dio un abrazo lo cual el dios del agua correspondió de igual forma. Baldr se sorprendió al ver tal escena que no pudo evitar enfadarse por el abrazo que se habían dado los dos. Siguió la música y los chicos con su pareja bailaron una pieza tranquila al compás de la música, Yui bailaba con cada uno de los jóvenes dioses cuando llego el turno de Baldr de bailar con ella al terminar la música tomo de la muñeca a la joven alejándola de todo el mundo para estar los dos solos pero Loki al ver la reacción de Baldr no dudo en seguirlos.

- Baldr-san. Eh, el baile aún no termina…-

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí? ¿Es Takeru-san? ¿es porque quieres a Takeru?-

- Baldr-san ¿de que hablas?-

- Ya veo…entiendo, en ese caso me encargare de que solo me veas a mí-

- ¡Detente, Baldr!- la vos de loki no llegaba a él.

- D-detente Baldr-san- con miedo los recuerdos empezaron a llegar nuevo pero ahora los veía con claridad y escuchaba más fuerte las voces. – Eres mía- fue lo último que escucho de Baldr pero al mismo tiempo escucho la tenebrosa voz de Fenrir.

- NOOOOOO!- su don del invierno que estaba reteniendo en su cuerpo desde hace nueve años había aflorado creando una pequeña marea de hielo que se interpuso entre ella y Baldr dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes al ver sus poderes. Ella miro con horror lo que había hecho dejando al descubierto su don con todos. De sus ojos se asomaron sus cristalinas lágrimas las cuales no fueron desapercibidas por un chico pelirrojo que la estaba observando igual que los demás. Loki al mirarla a los ojos sintió una punzada en su corazón y las imágenes de sus sueños se proyectaban rápidamente en su cabeza hasta ver la última imagen de una niña que lloraba frente a sus ojos. Finalmente recordó a su amiga de la infancia, lo que había perdido en su niñez lo había encontrado aquí mismo en el instituto.

-… ¿Hilda?-

* * *

><p>Separación (parte 2)<p>

Mientras en los bosques de Asgard Delfos sintió el aura mágica de ambos jóvenes solo podía significar una cosa, el hechizo que mantenía bloqueada la memoria de Loki se había roto junto con el hechizo protector que ocultaba la presencia de ambos chicos. Por otra parte, en la prisión más oculta de Asgard el cuervo que se encontraba vigilando a los jóvenes dioses y a Yui se posaba en la mano de Fenrir mostrándole lo que había visto. Aun escondido en un lugar lejano sonreía de manera siniestra al sentir el aura de la chica con el don del invierno.

- Perfecto, solo tengo que esperar un poco más de tiempo para que ella este lejos de esos dioses. Muy pronto te tendré en mi poder, Kusanagi Yui.-

….

Yui veía con temor lo que había hecho y luego sus manos. Los guantes que traía puestos se habían roto por el hielo -_... ¿Hilda?- se _sorprendió al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo diciendo su sobrenombre levantando su vista al muchacho.

- ¿Que es ella?-

- ¡Es un monstruo!-

- ¡Intento lastimar a Baldr-san!- grito uno de los alumnos y otros hablaban entre ellos.

- N-no... No soy nada de eso... ¡No soy un monstruo!- con Lágrimas en los ojos salió a toda prisa del instituto lejos de todos sin mirar a tras ni para ver a Loki a los ojos.

- ¡Kusanagi!-

- ¡HILDA!- Loki corrió tras ella con temor en su corazón, no quería volver a perder a su querida amiga por segunda vez. Tras él iba Thor quien fue testigo de lo que ocurrió. Yui seguía corriendo chocando levemente con una pared que se estaba helando con sus poderes, se alejó de cualquier objeto que pudiera congelar y no causar daño a los demás alumnos que estuvieran cerca de ella.

- ¡Hilda, espera por favor!-

- Loki-san... ¡No te acerques! soy un peligro para este instituto y para los demás-

- ¡No lo eres Hilda! tu nunca lastimarías a nadie-

- Lo sé... Aun así no quiero que nadie salga lastimado por mi culpa- seguía continuando su camino hasta llegar a la salida del edificio. Consiguió salir de la escuela para seguir corriendo a las montañas pero detuvo su paso ya que el lago le impedía continuar, aun escuchaba a Loki llamándola por su sobrenombre. Se estaba acercando más, su corazón le decía que fuera hacia él y lo abrazara pero no podía hacerlo de lo contrario lo podría herir. No tenía otra opción más que cruzar el lago no le importaba mojarse. corrió a las montañas con lagrimas en sus ojos por no poder hacer nada para superar sus miedos. Una gota cristalina escapo del rostro de Yui la cual cayo en el lago convirtiendo el agua en hielo que se iba expandiendo rápidamente convirtiendo la suave y alegre primavera en un triste y helado invierno. Zeus desde su trono observo lo que estaba ocurriendo con todo el poder que tenía trataba de evitar que el frió siguiera expandiéndose en el jardín pero fue inútil.

- Es inútil, su don del invierno es más fuerte de lo que pensé-

- ¿Que pasara entonces con el jardín, los espíritus y los dioses del instituto?- pregunto el dios egipcio algo preocupado de la situación.

- No lo sé, solo podemos esperar a que ocurra un milagro como lo llamarían los humanos- finalizo cansado Zeus después de usar todo sus poderes para proteger a todos de la onda fría.

Loki veía con tristeza a Yui alejarse al bosque hasta perderla de vista seguido de Thor, Takeru y los demás jóvenes preguntándose que estaba ocurriendo mirando el jardín flotante con hielo y nieve por todos lados.

- ¿Que le paso a yousei-san?-

- Kusanagi Yui estaba muy asustada y triste-

- ¿Esa chica causo esto? No lo creo ella es muy amable- veía una alumna todo el paisaje

- Lo creas o no, lo ha hecho no olviden que ella intento lastimar a Baldr-sama, es un monstruo con apariencia humana- decía un alumno a los demás cosa que enfureció a Loki propinándole un puñetazo al espíritu por decirle eso a su amiga la cual se fue a causa de esas palabras.

- Nunca vuelvas a llamarla así ¡NUNCA!-

- Loki tranquilízate no es momento para esas cosas y lo más importante ¿cómo conoces a Yui-san?- pregunto Baldr mientras lo tranquilizaba un poco.

- Yo se los explicare mientras verificamos adentro del instituto si no hay heridos y buscamos una solución al problema- les decía Thor a los chicos.

- Ve adentro Yo traeré devuelta a Hilda-

- ¿Que? ¡No puedes ir, el clima empeora si vas tras ella!-

- ¡No me importa lo que ocurra! tengo que ir, Hilda es muy importante para mí... ya la perdí una vez ¡No pienso volver a perderla!- decidido fue por Yui a toda prisa sin ninguna ropa abrigadora que lo proteja del frio. Thor veía con calidez al pelirrojo alejarse del lugar -_ Realmente amas a Yui con todo el corazón- _todos regresaban al edificio a excepción de un chico de cabellos azules que fue tras de Loki sin que él lo notara.

….

En el bosque Yui caminaba tranquilamente después de tanto correr pero tenía que seguir su camino no podía regresar con sus amigos ni siquiera con Loki aunque se le destrozará el corazón.

_La nieve pinta la montaña hoy,  
>No hay huellas que seguir,<br>En la soledad un reino  
>Y la reina vive en mí<br>El viento ruge y hay tormenta en mi interior  
>Una tempestad que de mi salió<em>

Con tristeza recordaba los maravillosos momentos que paso con Loki y Thor dejando caer nuevamente cristalinas lágrimas de sus ojos amanecer (N/A: No sé el color de los ojos de Yui).

_Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver,  
>Buena chica tu siempre debes ser,<br>No has de abrir tu corazón,  
>Pues ya se abrió<em>

Recordó aquellas palabras que su padre le dijo años atrás para que no tuviera miedo de sus poderes mágicos y no dañar a las personas que son importantes para ella.

_Libre soy, Libre soy  
>No puedo ocultarlo más<br>Libre soy, Libre soy  
>Libertad sin vuelta atrás<br>Qué más da no me importa ya, gran tormenta habrá  
>El frió es parte también de mí<em>

Su tristeza desapareció tras recordar esas palabras. Limpio sus lágrimas para seguir adelanté, al dar unos pasos escucho otros tras de ella rápidamente dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un lobo blanco (N/A: Como los lobos de la princesa mononoke si vieron la película) quien desde hace rato la miraba a la joven con tristeza.

_Mirando a la distancia pequeño todo es  
>Y los miedos que me ataban muy lejos los deje<br>Voy a probar que puedo hacer sin limitar mi proceder  
>Ni mal ni bien ni obedecer jamás<em>

La chica se acercó un poco temerosa a él teniendo cuidado por si el animal la llegaba a lastimar pero este se acercó a su mano para la merla y sentirla encima de su cabeza. Yui sintió su suave pelaje en su mano comprendió rápidamente que el lobo quería consolarla y estar a su lado. Con una cálida sonrisa y felicidad abrazo a su nuevo amigo y compañero en su viaje.

_Libre soy, Libre soy  
>El viento me abrazara<br>Libre soy, Libre soy  
>No me verán llorar<br>Firme así me quedo aquí gran tormenta __habrá_

Caminaron juntos hasta llegar a las montañas donde ahí en lo alto de estas podría estar lejos de todo. Al subir un pequeño peñasco encontraron un palacio en ruinas pero lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el helado clima.

_Por viento y tierra mi poder florecerá  
>Mi alma congelada, en fragmentos romperá<br>Ideas nuevas pronto cristalizare  
>No volveré jamás no queda nada atrás<em>

Con su don del invierno arreglo unas cuantas partes destruidas de este, el portón lo sustituyó por unas hermosas puertas hielo que a la ves parecían de cristal lo mismo paso con los muros y pilares dándole un toque griego al lugar. Por fuera caían copos de nieve dando un camuflaje perfecto con las montañas.

_Libre soy, Libre soy  
>Surgiré como el despertar<br>Libre soy, Libre soy  
>Se fue la chica ideal<br>Firme así a la luz del sol, gran tormenta habrá_

_El frió es parte también de mí_

Entraron a su nuevo hogar observando desde la ventana el pintoresco paisaje e instituto que estaban cubiertos con una blanca manta de nieve miro a su amigo del bosque para inclinarse y acariciar su lomo con gentileza.

- Te llamaré shiroi, porque eres blanco como la nieve ¿Te gusta ese nombre?- el gentil lobo asintió para estar al lado de Yui observando lo mismo. Ya no había marcha atrás para lo que había provocado y no tenía la fuerza suficiente para deshacer el daño a menos que ocurriera un milagro, el cuervo negro quien era fiel a su amo Fenrir siguió a la chica durante el transcurso del viaje logrando localizar su escondite, voló lejos del lugar para ir directo con su amo si pasar desapercibido por shiroi quien lo había visto desde hace tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>primero: me disculpo por la tardanza ¿razón?: se me acabaron las ideas (mal por mi) segunda: libre soy es mi canción favorita después de REAZON FOR (ending) de kamigami no asobi y me dieron ganas de escribirla aquí en mi fic. ustedes dicen si esta bien o mal para reeditarlo. espero les gustara el capitulo doble. gracias por su paciencia y hasta el próximo cap si me llega la inspiración suficiente.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Travesía

**una disculpa por tardar tanto en subir el siguiente cap. es solo que no tuve suficiente inspiración en estos días. en fin, les doy las gracias por sus reviews que me ayudaron a continuar con mi fic. bueno sin mas que decir los(as) dejo tranquilas para que disfruten el cap.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4: Travesía<p>

Loki seguía su travesía a las montañas sin importarle el frió que hacia estaba decidido en traer devuelta a Yui no quería perder de nuevo al amor de su vida y no se apartaría de ella. Llego al bosque donde la perdió de vista para empezar a buscarla después de un pequeño descansó ya que sus pies le empezaron a doler a causa del frío.

- Rayos, si no tuviera esta cosa en mi cuello podría encontrar a Hilda sin problemas- tocaba con reproche el grillete que traía puesto en el cuello.

- ¿Que ocurrió en ese día para que tu te fueras tan triste de mi vida? Eso lo averiguare cuando te encuentre, no tengo tiempo que perder debo darme prisa-

- Por fin haces algo bueno, Loki-

- ¿Takeru?¿Que haces aquí?-

- Lo mismo que tu, debes de estar loco para ir a buscar a Kusanagi así- le arroja una chaqueta con el logotipo de la escuela para abrigarse - Por como la llamaste con ese sobrenombre debió haber algo entre ustedes dos-

- Si pero es una historia muy larga-

- Pues adelante, soy todo oídos quiero saber que relación tienen tu y Yui y porque es mi amiga también- ambos chicos se sentaron en un tronco para hablar tranquilos Mientras Loki contaba su historia de como se conocieron el y Yui.

En el instituto Thor les contaba a los demás jóvenes dioses la misma historia de como se habían conocido el, Loki y Yui y la pelea que habían tenido Odín y Fenrir.

- Entonces es asi como paso- decía Dionisios de lo mas tranquilo

- Yousei san tenia el don del invierno desde pequeña...-

- Eso explica porque Kusanagi Yui evitaba tocarnos a cualquiera de nosotros-

- Me siento culpable de haberle hecho recordar a Yui san esos malos recuerdos-

- No es tu culpa Baldr tarde o temprano tenia que pasar pero cambiando el tema, ese dios que nos has mencionado Fenrir ¿Porque quiere los poderes del invierno de Yui?- Hades preguntaba serio al dios nórdico del trueno

- No lo se pero si el llega a Yui todo Asgard será destruido e inclusive podría destruir otros lugares-

- Tenemos que ayudar a Loki Loki y a Yousei san lo antes posible- todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la respuesta de Apolo para luego ir en busca de Loki, Yui y Takeru el cual no estaba con los demás dioses.

- Gracias chicos pero tenemos que proteger a los espíritus de este frio y mientras tengamos los grilletes de Zeus no podemos ir con ellos-

- Tienes razón... aun asi no puedo dejar a Loki y a Yui san solos, los dos son las personas mas importantes y especiales que tengo no importa si se aman debo estar con ellos- Baldr salió a toda prisa del edificio en dirección al bosque y luego a las montañas en busca de sus dos amigos.

En el bosque Loki seguía relatando su historia. cuando terminó Takeru comprendió de inmediato la situación en la que se encontraban queriendo ayudarlos mas que nunca a salir de ese aprieto.

- Con que así paso, entonces Kusanagi aun le teme a sus propios poderes por lo que parece-

- Tengo que encontrar a Hilda y ayudarla a superar su miedo antes de que algo mas pueda suceder-

- No lo harás solo, te acompañare aunque no quieras y trates de engañarme te seguiré hasta el final-

- Gracias Take chan. Bien hora de seguir nuestro camino- finalizo mostrando su sonrisa como siempre pero se detuvo diciéndole al dios del agua que se detuviera también y guardara silencio.

- ¿Que ocurre?-

- Alguien nos esta siguiendo- con la mirada busco al sujeto que los seguía hasta fijarse en unos arbustos los cuales se movían alertándolos a ambos. Rodearon los arbustos para acercarse lentamente a el y embestir al intruso pero el arbusto comenzó a moverse mas fuerte saliendo de el un lobo blanco junto con un chico rubio de ojos azules dejando sorprendidos a ambos chicos.

- ¿¡Baldr!?-

- ¿¡Que haces aquí y ese lobo!?-

- Tranquilos vine a ayudarlos a buscar a Yui san Thor san nos contó lo que paso con ustedes dos-

- ¿Entonces ya sabes de los poderes de Hilda?-

- Si y este chico me encontró a mitad del bosque. el puede ayudarnos a encontrarla-

- ¿En que nos podría ayudar este cachorro?- el dios del agua miraba con molestia al lobo que de igual forma lo miraba el.

- El sabe donde esta Yui san caminaron juntos a las montañas lo supe cuando mire sus ojos-

- Bien entonces guíanos a Hilda por favor- le pedía Loki al lobo este asintió para ir adelante y así guiarlos al castillo donde vivía Yui lejos de todo. Los jóvenes consiguieron salir del bosque gracias a el para luego seguir su camino. Durante el trayecto Takeru se fijó en el cabello de Loki que uno de sus mechones estaba cambiando lentamente de color azul zafiro que lo desconcertó llamando también la atención de Baldr.

* * *

><p><strong>esta vez fue corto el cap pero les prometo que en siguiente lo haré mas largo y también les aviso que subiré un cap por mes o semana si mi escasa <strong>**imaginación me lo permite y también me gustaría que me ayudasen a continuar el fic aportando alguna idea nueva o con unos consejos. bueno entonces ¡hasta el próximo fic!**


End file.
